


Twos Better Than One

by Almondjoy26



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almondjoy26/pseuds/Almondjoy26
Summary: It all started out friendly until burning desires and lust reared it's ugly head in between.





	1. Chapter 1

Throwing caution to the wind was your thing. You could even say that it has become a pass time. You don't particularly do it to cause trouble. Just not giving anything a rational thought. Trouble always did follow behind.

"Put me down you evil booger!"

Like now. Okay, maybe throwing a rock at a gigantic glob monster wasn't the greatest idea but how else were you going to get it's attention off a little girl?! Ladybug and Chat Noir we're nowhere to be seen at the time so you took matters into your own hands. Some plan that turned out to be.

The monster continued to shoot jelly like substances at people. Encasing them with it on the spot.

"Ew." You said in disgust.

"I couldn't agree more."

In the blink of an eye, Chat swung by, cutting the monsters hand that was holding you.

"Ah!" You screamed as the ground was coming at you insanely fast. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around your waist and landed on the nearest roof top.

"Thanks. You should go back and help Ladybug." You leaned forward on you knees. Trying to grasp reality once again.

"Nah, she's got this one." He glanced back at Lady who already destroyed the item holding the black butterfly and fixing the damage.

"In that case.." You punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Let me know next time your going to do that! I just saw my life flashed before my damn eyes!"

"You shouldn't throw rocks at monsters that are on a rampage and literally could squish you. And language." He rubbed the bruising arm while scolding.

"I had to save a young girl from getting hurt." You stood completely up, hands on your hips. Heeding his last

"Understandable but you do realize that there was a better way of saving her right?"

"That may be true but you know how I am." You stuck your tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

He only rubbed his temple. Ladybugs giggle reached both of your ears. "You two always have these types of conversations. It makes me wonder sometimes."

"What are you implying, Lady?" Chat cocked a brow.

"Oh nothing." She smirked.

"What I'm wondering is why the booger monster didn't blast me with the goop." You said, ignoring their conversation.

"Not that you mention it, it does seem odd." She tapped her chin while thinking. A beep interrupt however. "Seems I must go. I'll see you guys later." She hopped off the roof before swinging from building to building.

Chat's miraculous then beeped as well.

"Guess that means it's time to go home. Ready?" He bent down so that you could get on his back.

"This is becoming a more everyday thing now. You saving me and all. I wonder what Hawkmoth is up to." You tightly wrapped your arms and legs around him.

He ran off the roof and glided high above the buildings with the help of his staff. "Maybe a way to get me and Lady to come quicker?"

"Why do you say that?" You leaned around to see him better.

"Well me and Lady are close to you. It would seem like the best option."

"Hm. I guess." You propped your head on his. "That's a cheese and cheap ass way to do it."

"Language. Again." He stressed.

"Sorry but it's true."

"Do I have to get soap or something? Because your mouth is filthy." He snickered at his own pun. Causing you to roll your eyes.

"I hate cats."

"Aww come on. It was only a joke."

"A catastrophic one." You smirked.

Chat swiftly landed on the balcony of your room.

"You have beaten me at my own game."

You hopped off of his back.

"Well cats are sly and sneaky. I'm just always one step ahead." You yawned. It was pretty late. The sun had complete disappeared behind the horizon. The running earlier evidently taking a toll on your body.

Chat chuckled. "I'll see you later, (N/n)." He quickly kissed your forhead before leaving.

"He's never done that before..." You shrugged it off before heading inside. "Probably him trying to mess with me."

...

"So, (Y/n), lately you have been saved by Chat. How does it feel? The fans would love to know what it's like to be beside both Chat and Lady's side. As well as how it feels to be in Chat's arms."

Alya held her phone in your face as she bombarded you with questions. Each one only being about Chat.

"What is he like?"

"Well he's just like everyone else. Pretty cool I guess."

"How does he smell?"

"Alya, what?!"

"Sorry. These are the fans questions."

"Guys it's just like a regular person. He needs his space and privacy." You frowned at the camera.

"Ok. Ok. Last question though. Everyone knows that you two are close. Do you like him?"

"Alya!"

"Ok too personal." She ended the video before putting her phone away.

Marianette sat in her usual seat beside Alya.

"She asked you some more questions again didn't she?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. This time a little too personal for my liking."

"Come on girl. The fans want to know the tea. The juice! I can't have a boring blog." Alya frowned.

You shook your head.

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Nino walked up to Alya to plant a kiss on her head. You silently gagged.

"I second that." Adrien walked up the stairs.

"Adrien." Mari blurted out as he stood beside you. Practically, right in front of her.  "Um, uh, I mean..wassup?" She tried to play it cool.

You quietly snickered. Earning a light smack and glare from Alya.

"Hey." He waved.

The bell ringed for class to start. Everyone started heading for their seats and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so new Chat Noir story. I just might up this one more than my other one for the simple fact that I don't really like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Half way into class, all work was finished and left the students a lot of down time. Everyone was talking to their friends and minding their own business.

You sat on Adrien and Nino's desk, right between them and faced Alya and Mari. Your legs were perched on Adrien's. Him having no problem with it. The conversation was of course about the whole Chat Noir and dansel in destress thing. Apparently, people were starting to like it. The pairing I mean.

"Wait why? I mean me and Chat are cool but...that seems a bit much. All of this started happening few weeks ago."

"I don't know, girl. Everyone on the blog is asking me to interview you. As I said earlier, to spill the tea." Alya shrugged.

"Yeah, but come on. Really?"

"It does seem like you two do get along pretty well." Adrien smirked, knowing this was really boosting his ego as well as his hope.

"Well he isn't too bad in person, is he?" Mari asked. To her, he couldn't compare to what she felt for Adrien. "You two would be perfect." She also didn't like how close you and Adrien were, so her best option was to push you and Chat together.

You shrugged. "Can't say. With all the attacks happening, when will I have the time to really think such things?"

"That's true, but I have to agree with Marinette for once. You would be perfect for Chat. Both of you are annoying." Chloe walked over with her henchman right behind her. Hands on her hips as to intimidate you.

"Hey!" Both you and Adrien stood up.

Everyone looked at Adrien weirdly. He had to fix this quickly.

"H-He is an awesome guy and so is (Y/n)."

"Yeah!" You nodded.

"You can't be serious, Adrikins. Can't you see? (Y/n) is hogging you from me. It's as if she likes you." She pulled him towards her.

"Hey!" He yelled in protest.

"I'll have you know that the only reason," you grabbed Adrien's other arm, "I spend so much time with him is because he is my friend!" You pulled him over to you.

"Ha! I have been his best friend since childhood." She pulled him again.

"Ow! Guys please stop!"

Not heeding Adrien's plea, you pulled again.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" You could feel yourself beginning to get really pissed.

"Mhm. Besides he's only friends with you because no one else will be. Who would if they knew you kil-"

"That's is!" You completely pulled Adrien out of her hold and out the way before charging for her. "I will fu-!" Adrien's hand clamped tightly on your mouth. His other arm secured your arms down, as you were about to land one on her.

The teacher aburtly stood from her desk. "Ms. (L/n), head to the principal's office at once! I will not have you disrupting class!"

You shrugged Adrien off before walking out the room. Him right behind you. You needed to cool down before you black out and do something you may regret, but when it came to Chloe, you would regret nothing.

Your hands clenched into fists again and your anger spiked a bit.

Adrien quickly stopped in front of you. Grabbing your fists in his. "Calm down. Fighting her won't do a thing, only bring you more trouble." He knew you wouldn't think twice if you did though. He wanted to avoid that at all cost if he could.

Slowly unclenching your hands, you let out a breath of air. Once he knew you were at your calmest, he let go of one hand.

"Let's not go to the principal's office and go somewhere other than here?" He tilted his head. A smile on his lips.

You nodded without hesitation.

...

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Adrein said from beside you. Taking a lick of his ice cream.

Adrien thought it would be a great idea to visit Andre's ice cream stand since it gave everyone joy and go to the park for the heck of it. Currently you both were sitting on the fountain enjoying your ice creams.

You sighed. "I know that but...having to hear people constantly remind and blame me for my brother's death is gets a little old...as well as depressing." You felt a tear go down your face. "I just miss him, Adrien." You stared down at your ice cream as another tear fell. A quiet sniffle came after. All Adrien could do was hug you and give encouraging words.

"I know. I'm sure he misses you too. He wouldn't want you to forget him but he would also want you to focus on your life so that from up above he can look down and say that you turned into a wonderful young lady."

You were completely sobbing now. You pulled him closer to cry in his chest. Grabbing fist fulls of his shirt.

Adrien had been there the day if your brothers death as well two years back. You were 16 then. Your brother was a racer and you just so happens you were apart of the pit crew. It was the biggest race of the year. If your brother won, it would have earned him fame so it was a rather busy day. You were in charge of making sure everything the crew needed was in place and ready. Your brother had pulled into the pit for a refill. He also needed a wheel change as well. He pulled off before getting that change, much to you and the crews distress. Just like that the tire popped. Causing the car to swerve and then flip a couple of times, landing upside down. Before he could get out and away from the car, it blew up. You tried running to his aid even if you knew he was gone. It had been hard after that. Some say it was you who killed your brother by just standing aside an letting it happen. Others saw it as your brother making a mistake. Many chose to blame you and continued to wallow in it.

Adrein continued to stroke your hair as you came to a sniffle.

"Your my friend because you want to be right?" You said in between hiccups.

"Of course." He mumbled into your hair.

The sniffling had come to a stop. So had the hiccups.

"Your my best friend, Adrien. Please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." It broke his heart to hear you pleased for him to stay by your side. He realized he was indeed a part of your life. A big part. And he would do his best to stay in it as well as make it worth your while.

He pulled you way from him. "I have a photoshoot in a couple of minutes."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later than." You were about to leave but he quickly pulled you right back down with unintentional force. Your booty hurt a little bit.

"I want you to be a part of it. I'll take these." He grabbed both your ice creams and threw them in the nearest trash can since they had melted. He looked you over before wiping your face with a napkin that came with the sweet treat and fixed your hair up. Once he was done, it looked like you weren't crying in the first place.

"Where is the shoot happening?"

"Here!"

Just as he had said that, the photographer came through the entrance and began setting up.

You looked wide eyed at Adrien. "I-I don't think I'm suited for this, Adri. I not dressed o-or-"

"Stop worrying." He smiled down at you, "You look fine. If I can wear this outfit and still take pictures, you can wear yours." He sat down beside you as the photographer was ready to start.

"Good idea, Adrien! This Bella would be perfect for this shot. Now pose. Look at her with passion."

Adrien looked at you with a smile. His eyes trained only on yours. He leaned back on his hands as if his attention was only for you.

"Jeez your fucking good." You blushed.

The photographer continued to take pictures.

Adrien chuckled. "It's part of the job, though, that language shouldn't be a part of your vocabulary."

You rolled your eyes. "You sound just like Chat. He often scolds me about it."

"That's it! But make it more realistic! You! Girl! Lean on Adrien and Adrien, as she's leaning on you, keep that same look you have on her." The photographer yelled, you giving him a confused look before complying. He continued to snap some more pictures.

Adrien continued. "And he's right to. As your friend, I can't let you curse like that. I wouldn't be a good friend if I ignore it."

You sighed. "Who cares when I should worry about only you, my best friend? Can we make a promise?" You looked up at him.

"Sure."

You held your pinky out. "Promise me that you never leave me. I know earlier you said you wouldn't but I want to make sure I have something to hold against you."

He wrapped his around yours. Pressing the thumbs together as well.

"Always." You both said together. Smiling at each other.

The photographer was going insane by now. Taking pictures from every angle as he could.

It felt amazing to have someone have your back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence is never the answer but when an ass kicking is called for, you do it 


	3. Chapter 3

"I know I asked you never to leave my side but seriously?" You chuckled as you sat on a bench, looking up at Adrien as he stood over you.

It had been a few days since you made him make that promise and for every single one of those days you had been with him constantly. Of course gaining a few stares and confused looks. The only time you both used to hangout, it was with the gang entirely. So you could see why there was staring.

"Yes seriously. I promised and when I make a promise, I keep to it. You have my word." He placed his hand over his heart. You snorted.

"Hurry and get to your lesson so that we can get away from school. Me looking at it for the next hour or so is gonna make me puke." You slouched on the bench. A deep frown on your lips.

"Right. I'll make it as quick as I can!" He began pulling his fencing mask over his face. "Make sure to root for me." He winked before completely covering his face and making his way over to the others.

You rolled your eyes as you watched him get called up to get in position. Not really interested in what was going on, you reached into your school bag and pulled out your earbuds. Plugging them in your phone. You had only gotten one into your ear before you heard voices coming from behind you. You got up and walked to the voices which was near the main entrance. Spotting two familiar heads peeping and talking to each other, you cleared your throat to gain their attention.

"What are you guys doing?" You gave a rather unimpressed looked, crossing your arms. Both Mari and Alya jumped (mostly Mari though).

"O-oh nothing." Mari tried.

"Just seeing what Adrien's up to of course!" Mari slapped her hand over Alya's mouth.

"Not so loud, Alya. He'll hear us."

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure coach is loud enough so he wouldn't be hearing anything but him." You giggled as you looked behind you to see Adrien concentrating on what he was being told. Looking back to the girls, you let out a sigh.

"I know that you usually like to spy on Adrien but this time I think it has to do with something else as well. I see it in the way your looking at me." You eyed Mari. Not in a menacing way but just to see how she reacts. She began fiddling with her fingers.

"She thinks you and Adrien are dating."

Alya's statement left you wide eyed and mouth wide open. "You don't think that, do you, Mari? I would never do that to you." You grabbed her shoulders. "I know how much you like him. If I ever hurt you like that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. What made you think that?"

You saw her pull out a magazine from behind her back. You took it out her hands. Carefully reading the print.

'From Hero's to Paris' beloved model's! Is our damsel in a love triangle?'

"What?!" You looked at the picture you and Adrien had taken from a few days ago. You were leaning on his shoulder. Smiling up to him as he did looking down on you. Your faces a little too close. You looked back to Mari.

"No! Of course not! This was just something he did to make me feel better. Nothing else happened! Promise!"

"Calm down. I know that you didn't mean anything. I'm just wanted to make sure is all." Mari said softly.

You relaxed a bit. "Well you have nothing to worry about. Like I said, I'll get you both together. No matter what!" You placed your hands on your hips, head held high. A big smile on your face.

"What are you planning now?" A hand ruffled your hair as they stopped beside you. You saw Mari visibly stiffen. "Hey, Marinette. Hey, Alya." He waved to both of them.

They both waved back.

"Hey, Adrien. See your in your fencing outfit. How's lessons? Your the best, right?" Alya leaned on to her other foot.

He rubbed his next bashfully. "Well I wouldn't say I'm the best but I do consider myself pretty good-"

"Great! Mari would like some lessons!" You pushed Mari into Adrien. He caught her so she wouldn't fall.

"Really? You think I'm that good to ask lessons from?"

Mari quickly straightened up. "Um..uh yeah! I see you all the time! Not as if I'm here everyday constantly watching your every move!"

Alya pulled her to her side before she could make things bad for herself. "That's all she came to ask! She'll see you at that lesson later. Bye!"

"I'll text you guys later!" You called after them. Turning to Adrien, you flicked his ear lightly. "Why are you over here and not over there practicing with the others?" You scolded.

"I'm starting to think you like inflicting pain on me." He rubbed his ear.

You looked at him confused. "What do you mean? This is like the first time I ever hit you. You know what, it doesn't matter. Answer my question."

Adrien inwardly sighed in relief at you not really caring for his slip up. "Coach said I didn't need to practice anyway more so I went to get you but you weren't sitting in your seat. That's when I went looking for you."

"Oh. Well let's go then." You stopped in mid step. "Take a shower first." 

"Yes, mama!" He saluted you before hugging you close you his sweaty body, running away before you could do anything.

"Adrien!!!"

...

"I should make you pay for what you did." You held on to your bag tightly. Glaring at the sidewalk ahead of you.

"Come on. It's just a little sweat! You can wash it off."

"I know I can but the point is that I'm even more dirty!!"

"I don't have germs."

"You might as well have with all the sweat you just wiped on me." A snarl in your voice.

"How about for a whole day, I make it up to you." He held up his hands in defense.

You slowly eased up on the glaring and menacing voice. "Go ahead."

"Whatever you want, you name it. All of it is yours. Wanna see a race in Venice? Fine. Want to try the Disney amusement park in Florida? That's yours too."

"As amazing as that sounds, I want something a little less than that."

"Anything."

"How about the carnival that's coming to town tomorrow? It'll be Saturday."

"Sure."

"Everyone is coming too. That means Mari, Alya, and Nino."

"You have my word."

You stopped walking. "Cool! Come around 2?"

"I'll be on time."

"You driving this time?"

"Yep. Dad only let's me drive the car on days I don't have anything scheduled."

"Jeez, your 18. Can't he ease up a bit?" You rolled your eyes. "I'll see you later." You hugged him.

"Later." He hugged back.

You let go of him and headed inside your house.

You dropped your things on a near by table and headed up to your room which had a private bathroom in it. You stripped of all clothing and hopped on the hot shower. Cleansing yourself of all dirt and any sweat that Adrien had gotten on to you. After, you headed into your bedroom naked since you did live alone. You opened your draw to look for panties and a bra. Something creaking caused you to turn around. Covering your body as best as you could. Chat laid across your bed. His mouth wide open as his eyes gazed over your wet body. His eyes traveled over ever curve up to your face. Your wet hair sexily surrounded it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting a boner just looking. Though the ever growing print said enough.

"Chat!" A deep red spread across your face.

"R-right! I'll...uh..see myself out."

"Yeah."

The hero quickly left as he came. You closing the balcony doors right behind him.

"Chat. Just saw. Me. Naked..." The words left your mouth slowly. "Damnit. How am I gonna face him now?" You sat thinking about it for a minute before quickly getting dressed and ready for bed. Crawling into your sheets. "Hopefully, he'll forget. Damn perverted cat." You closed you eyes as you feel to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So here's another chapter. I thought of taking this chapter down a different path but realized that it was a bit early for what I had in store 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, you got up and hopped in the shower. You were going to use this opportunity to get Mari and Adrien together. So after getting out the shower, you texted Alya the plans. If you included Mari, she would make it disastrous with her blabbing. A text from Adrien saying he picked up the others and that he was on his way.

"Great." You smirked before getting on your clothes.

Not long after your doorbell rang. You grabbed your things and headed down to open it. Adrien stood somewhat awkwardly smiling.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." You adjusted your bag on your shoulder and walked out. Locking the door behind you. You saw that the front passenger seat was empty and that Mari was sitting in the back. A smirk graced your lips.

"Aww, Mari, I wanted to sit in the back. I have something to show and discuss with Alya. I don't want to reach around to the back. It'll cause distracted driving for Adrien and we wouldn't want that." You went around to her side of the car and opened the door.

"W-What? (Y-Y/n)!" Before she could complain you pulled her over to the passenger side and pushed her in, closing the door behind her before sitting in the back.

A confused Adrien eyed you in the rear view mirror as he got in.

"What? I really do have something to discuss with Alya." You shrugged.

Adrien shook his head before driving. Mari shrunk in her seat as if Adrien's presence was pushing her away.

You pulled Alya close to whisper in her ear. "We have to keep them together. Make sure they interact."

Alya nodded. "Roger. Operation 'Adrinette' is a go."

....

"So what should we do first guys? I'm thinking the balloon popping game over there." You pointed to a red stand that had blown up balloons and stuffed animals hanging up.

"I'm down." Nino grabbed Alya's arm. "Come on, babe. We're on a team."

"Cool. I want to be my own team. Mari you should be on Adrien's team. It only makes sense."

"But-!" You pushed Adrien close to Mari before he could refuse.

"I'm sure you now the rules and what not. It's simple. Pop as many of your specific colored balloons as you can. Team with the most wins and can choose from and prize." The ref waved his hand across the prizes. "You can lose points as well by hitting any balloons that are not yours." He handed you all your darts. You had yellow, Nino and Alya had red, and Adrien and Mari had blue. "Get ready...set...go!"

You all began popping balloons. You threw a dart at one of Adrien and Mari's balloons.

"You just lost a point, little lady. Try aiming a bit better." The ref stated.

"Aw man." You fake pouted.

Alya cought on and every so often threw a dart at any color other than hers.

"Babe, your helping them win! How am I gonna get you a prize now?" Nino pouted.

"I'm sorry. I just can't aim. Maybe you can at another game?" Alya gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Aww alright." He smiled again before resuming.

After a minute, a buzzer sounded. "We have a winner. Blue team wins! Pick your prize."

Adrien eyed the animals for a second. "I'll have the bear."

"Aww that's so cute, Ad-!" You began.

"And I'll buy the giant black cat." Adrien finished.

"Your getting two animals for Mari? You must like her a lot." You mumbled the last part.

"No, one is for you." He placed the money on the stand as he was given the stuffed animal. He gave Mari the bear before handing you the black cat.

"Umm thanks, but I wasn't on your team." You wrapped the cat in your arms. Trying to figure out why this one in particular he decided to give you.

"Don't worry about it. I am supposed to be making up for yesterday." He ruffled your hair before walking off. You all began to walk as well. Mari right beside him, her face a little sad. You, Alya and Nino not far behind them.

"Alya, we have to do something else." You whispered, watching the two in front of you.

"We keep pushing them together. Eventually, they'll have to confess to each other." She stated.

"Dudettes, I don't think that's a great idea." Nino already knew what you were up to. If he knew his best friend as well as he should, he knew that Adrien and Mari would never get together. Even if it was life or death, Nino already knew who Adrien's heart belonged to.

"Not now, Nino, we have to concentrate." You shushed him as you and Alya continued to discuss. Nino only sighed.

...

The day went on like that. You and Alya continued to put Adrien with Mari on various things, rides, games and anything else. However, it always came back to you. He would give you gifts as he won them and kept buying you things much to your dismay. At the end of the day, you had more stuffed animals than you could count on your fingers. Fortunately, they were small and not as big as the black cat so they were fairly easy to carry around.

It was late and the sun had gone down. You and Alya were out of ideas at this point. The group was aimlessly walking around at this point.

"They haven't confessed yet, (Y/n). What are we going to do?" Alya looked you for a plan now. Keeping her voice down.

"The last thing to go on is the ferris wheel. That's romantic right?" You looked at her for an answer.

Her eyes lit up. "Of course! Guys we should go on the ferris wheel before we leave! What do you guys think?" The group stopped.

"Sure." You all said.

"Come on!" Alya lead the way.

The ride soon came into view. Couples were in line waiting to board.

"Hurry before others get in line before us." Alya pulled Nino behind her as she got in line.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Alya and Nino boarded. You could already see that the ride only could fit two inside the pod like cart. The next one came around.

"You guys go on head. I'll be here when your done." You began to step out of line. Adrien's quick hands grabbed yours.

"You don't have too. Why not come on with us?"

"I have all these animals in my arms. Can't take these with me."

"You can leave them here! I'll make sure to look after them." The worker beside you took the animals and placed them at her side.

"Wait-"

"Come on, (Y/n)." Adrien pulled you along.

You looked unsure as you walked behind him.

Adrien and Mari got in the pod. Like you had said, it looked as if only two could fit.

"Where would I sit?" You looked around.

"Here. You can sit on my lap." He pulled you to sit directly in the middle of his lap. You tried not to blush or make a peep as you felt as you felt something against your ass. If you moved, you knew it would brush against your most private of all parts.

The same female worker closed the door behind you. Leaving the small lighting from the amusement park to shine through the windows on the sides.

The ride was beginning to move, causing the cart to jolt. Adrien brushed up against you and it took every bone in you body not to moan. You gripped on to your knees as the jolting hadn't stopped, biting your lip. It was blowing your mind that you could feel so much of the boy and he didn't seem as bothered by it.

Adrien on the other hand wasn't expecting this to happen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it though. He could feel your womanhood rubbing against him. He laid his head back against the cart. He could feel a buldg forming in his pants. Making it hard to breath. He bucked into you harshly. One of his hands brushed the front of your womanhood. He pressed a finger into it, drawing tiny circles.

You let out a small inaudible gasp as you felt it, your orgasm slowly building up. You subconsciously began grinding into him, losing yourself to the pleasure you were getting. You grabbed the hand that was physically abusing your womanhood and held it there. Making it apply even more pressure.

Adrien's arms tightened around your waist, holding you down on his buldg as he came.

You kept grinding until you came as well. Your mouth hanging in an open 'o'. You rubbed Adrien's hand continuously over your womanhood as you came down from your high.

The cart had stopped bumping around and came to a complete halt. That's when you realized you had been dry humping Adrien for the whole ride. Guilt washed over you. You were supposed to be getting Marinette with Adrien. Not humping him while she sat ideally beside you both feeling as if she was being rejected by her crush....who you were humping!!

You didn't have much time to think it over as the door began to open. You quickly slipped off your jacket and placed it under you in Adrien's lap. You felt him give you a quick squeeze as a thank you. You knew him coming left a stain on the front of his pants and wanted to avoid the situation as much as possible.

The door completely opened to show the female worker from earlier. "I hope you enjoyed your ride. Please come again."

You would have fainted at her choice of words if Adrien wasn't holding you in place. Mari stepped out first, than you. Adrien drapped your jacket over his arm and held it casually in front of him as he stepped out.

"You sat in Adrien's lap?!" Alya pulled you far along ahead of the group. You had barely gotten your things as she did.

"Keep your voice down." You peeped behind you to see if the others were listening. They we're talking amongst themselves but Adrien caught your eyes, causing you to turn back around. "I tried to leave them alone but he dragged me along."

She quietly observed you. You weren't looking at her and only forward. If she looked hard enough, she could see the faint blush in your cheeks. She straightened back up before humming in acknowledgement.

...

The ride back home was quiet. Nino sat in the from upon Alya's request, for reasons unknown to you, and Mari sat in the back. You were the first to be dropped off. You left your jacket with Adrien as you got out and headed inside. Deciding a long shower was what you needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me feel as if I may have rushed it a little but the ending was intended. I wanted you guys to get a taste of what was coming in future chapters. Let me know how you felt about it.  
> Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

Shame couldn't decribe how you felt. In your mind, you basically fucked your best friend. As well as fucked over one of your best friends. There was no way you were coming back from this. If you told Mari, your screwed. You couldn't imagine what she would do. Not telling her was just as bad. Adrien was another story. The feeling of his body on yours from last night was still there. As much as you enjoyed shamefully enjoyed yourself, you didn't exactly know how you would approach him after. Simply talking it over wouldn't help you forget him pressing into you like he needed you.

You knew you had to pick your options carefully. Tomorrow you had school which meant seeing them was high. Every class you had, they mostly had with you. Luck wasn't on your side as it seemed. You had to find a way out of this.

Just then a tap was heard on your balcony door. You unraveled yourself from your blanket and slowly made your way over to open it. Soon as you had, Chat swept you into his arms. He pressed you into the nearest wall. No room was left between you two.

"Chat! What has gotten into you?!" You struggled against him.

"Hopefully, it'll be me who has gotten into you." His hand glided over your body to the end of your oversized shirt. They slipped under and made their way up over your stomach to your breast. You gasped as he squeezed them. He attacked your lips with kisses. "God, you don't know how much I want you right now. I can't take it anymore."

You couldn't let him go any farther. You knew this wasn't him. "You'll thank me later for this." You head-butted him. He slumped in your arms. You laid him on your bed. You quickly threw on some pants. Grabbing his baton, you called Ladybug.

"Hello? Chat, where did you go? Are you ok?"

"Ladybug, it's me (Y/n). Chat is currently at my house. I had to knock him out."

You heard her curse under her breath.

"Did he do anything?" You could hear the worry in her voice.

"Um...I rather not disclose that."

You heard her curse again. "I'll be there in a sec. I think I got this vilian under control."

"Ok. Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on lover boy." You hung up. Just than you heard Chat change back. "Damnit, Chat!!" You closed your balcony doors before covering your eyes and blindly trying to make your way out the room. Of course not without tripping first.

...

You sat downstairs with your head in your hands. Things just couldn't go the way you wanted. Once again it had happened. The grinding. The touching. You couldn't understand how it happened twice in a row. Twice someone close to you basically made you do the unspeakable. It only added to the problem. Like last night, you liked it. All your emotions were jumbled. You couldn't tell how you felt about either of them. The thought of Mari finding out popped in your head.

"Why am I in such a mess?" Your head dipped lower into your hands.

"What mess?"

You looked up to see Chat standing at the base of the stairs.

"You changed back....are you really Chat?"

He nodded. His shoulders slumped as he looked at you. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I-If you don't want to talk to me it's fine. I'll understand."

You sighed shaking your head. "It's not your fault. It wasn't you." You knew it wasn't him but the way he touched you was like it was his very own feelings. That you couldn't deny. "All I'm worried about is your safety."

He stayed over by the stairs. Not saying a word.

"Please don't make this awkward. Come sit."

He slowly made his way over to the couch. Sitting at the far end of it. You supposed that was better than him awkwardly standing far away.

"Lady will be over any minute."

"Aw man. She'll kill me." He mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. Now that you looked at him, he was flushed and looked a little roughed up. His usual wild hair was even wilder. The zipper of his suit had slid down a little further to expose his well toned chest. You kept your eyes from going any farther. You instead trained them on his face.

"Why should she?"

He swallowed before replying. "I recklessly tried fighting an akumatised victim that shot love arrows. Well more like desire arrows. I ended up getting hit with one."

"Desire?" You asked.

He nodded.

'If the vilian shot desire arrows and Chat got shot with one...does that mean Chat desires to have..me?' you thought. Couldn't have been but it only seems like that way. He didn't deny it either and straight up told me.

A knock at your front door pulled you from your thoughts. You got up and opened it for Ladybug.

"How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him?" You stepped aside for her to walk in. She walked stood over him before bringing her hand down on his head.

"What were you thinking? You know better!" She scolded.

"Ow! My lady, easy!" Chat held his head in pain.

For a moment you forgot what happened as laughter escaped you lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but I promise the next few will be longer. As the story progresses, smut will be involved. I can say that next chapter may be a little spicy.  
> Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday. That meant school was in session. Meaning you would have to face the people you considered close. You were being eaten alive from the inside out. Even yesterday you felt the same as now. You didn't bother speaking to anyone. Even Adrien. He, too, seemed put off by it. Keeping his head down and only looking up when notes had to be taken. Like ignoring you. You couldn't say you were mad because in a way you were ignoring him too.

You knew it would be awkward. Mari, bless her soul, was in the mist of it all. She would normally greet you like usual but you would just answer with a simple 'hey' before heading off to your desk and putting your head down. Not bother to speak a word to anyone.

It was starting to consurn some of your classmates. Seeing as that your group was slowly drifting away from each other. Chloe took that advantage. Dragging Adrien where ever she went. He would just simply follow her. Not a word of protest from his lips.

Alya and Nino saw what was happening. Alya could feel your remorse. You avoided eye contact. You pulled away from her touch. She had figured something happened between you and Adrien. Something you didn't want the group knowing.

They had to fix the problem. So they set you both up. Alya dragged you down an empty hallway.

"Where are we going?" As she pulled you more, you saw Nino waiting down the hall. A smile on his face. "What are you guys planning? Let me go!" You tried getting out Alya's grip. The girl was too strong however.

"Stopping fussing and just relax. As your friend, I do what I have to do to keep you both happy." She stopped in front of the door Nino was standing in front of. She opened it before throwing you in. "Now make up you two." She locked the door as she closed it and walked away with Nino in tow.

"What do you mean 'two'?! Alya!" You banged on the door. Someone from behind you cleared their throat. "Who's that?" You pressed yourself against the door. It was too dark to see the person.

"It's me Adrien. Calm down."

You felt yourself go cold. You were trapped inside a closet with the person you didn't want to face. Your mouth ran dry. Your heart was in your throat. It was beating ten times faster than normal. The room was silent. You didn't know how to approach anything. Your mind was heavily trying to process everything.

You heard Adrien sigh from wherever he was in the room. "I know things are a bit confusing. I was still trying to process it myself but it seems Alya and Nino took matters into their own hands. I'm sorry if I may have caused you discomfort. I don't want our friendship to be ruined but I do want you to know that I like you." You felt his hand find yours. "I have liked you for a while. What happened Saturday hasn't left my mind and I did enjoy it. Did I want to go farther? Yes. I know it's weird but I have liked you for a while now. Since we were 16 actually. I hope you can find it in yourself to return my feelings."

Everything seemed to stop. You couldn't believe Adrien had just confessed to you. All along you had told yourself Adrien and Mari should have been together. Suppressing your feelings for her happiness. You liked Adrien back when you were 16 but that's when you also had found out Mari had taken a liking to him as well.  You did what you thought a friend should do.

"You know Mari likes you right?" You said after a while.

"Yes. I've known since I've started liking you."

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?"

"I was scared. You were this stubborn, strong headed person. I doubted that you would have liked someone like me."

"Well I do. I have for a long time." You squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"So you wouldn't mind me doing this would you?" You felt his other hand grab the side of your face. Your lips were captured in his. The long kiss turned to many sloppy ones. Becoming much hungrier and wanting. The hand that was holding your face moved down to bring one of your legs up around his waist. The other one followed suit. Your hips grinded into his.

"Adrien." His name escaped your lips in a moan. "I want you to fuck me."

"You sure? I don't want you to regret anything." His lips were still flush against yours.

You gasped as his free hand slipped under your shirt and bra. Taunting your nipple with the tip of his finger. "Yes please." You begged.

Both of your feet were placed back on the ground. Adrien's hand left from under your shirt. Slowly making its way to unbutton your pants. Next was zipper which was slowly pulled down. You whined as you ached to have him. You knew you didn't have much time. He knew that too. He pulled your pants down along with your panties just to your knees. He turned you around against the the wall. Pressing his hardon against your ass.

"I would love to take this slow. To show you how much I really do love you." He pulled away so that he could slip his pants down just enough to let his length pop out. It tapped against your hip as it did. Making you gasp and press your hips into his. He rubbed his length against your wet womanhood. Coating it with your juices. He leaned on to you so that your back was against his stomach. One hand came up and intertwined it's fingers with yours on the wall.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He guided his length into your entrance. A shaky gasp left your lips. You could feel the discomfort in your lower area. He was big. You felt you couldn't take anymore of him but he proved you wrong by pushing more of his length into you. He was completely within you by now. He stayed as still as possible so he wouldn't cause you any pain. His free hand rubbed circles on your lower stomach. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear. Kissing your neck every so often. Trying to bring comfort during the pain.

You felt greatful having someone like him in your life. Sweet and gentle. Not many people were like that. It's what made you love him. He was the some what opposite of you. He was caring when you couldn't be. Level headed when you weren't. It was the balance. That made you both just so right for each other. A connection. Now you felt that connection deepen.

You bucked your hips into his as pleasure settled in. He pulled his length out before slamming back in. His free hand came up to cover your mouth as screams and moans left your lips.

"Shhh. We don't want anyone hearing us." His thrusts were deep and powerful. How could you not want the school to know who was banging your brains out.

The hand that was covering your mouth moved to your lower nub. Two fingers rubbed vigorous circles on it. Making you throw your head back on to his shoulder. A choked moan left your lips. Your legs became a wobbly mess.

"Adrien, right there. Please keep it right there." His hips picked up speed. His length was hitting your walls. You clenched around him. Begging him to cum inside you.

"Do it, Adrien."

He brought his lips down on yours as you both came. Your moan and his groan muffled by the kiss.

He was slowly rocked his hips into your as you came down from your high. That hand on the wall tightly held yours.

"I love you, Adrien." You breathed against his lips.

He gave you one last kiss. "I know." He smiled.

After a moment of solitude, you both cleaned yourselves as best as you could. The door opened to show Alya and Nino both smiling.

"Seems you both made up." Alya tried not giggling at how messy you and Adrien's hair looked.

"Dude nice." Nino also commented.

"Um Alya, did you know this was going to happen?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"How?" You asked.

"Nino told me Adrien liked you the night at the carnival. Turns out Nino tried stopping was plotting to get you guys together all along."

Adrien looked at Nino wide eyed. "Nino! That was a secret!"

"Well if I kept it a secret for long, this wouldn't have happened."

"He's right, Adri. Maybe we should thank them?" You added.

Adrien sighed. "Thanks guys. I guess I owe you one."

"Nah. You guys together is all." Alya waved off.

"Wait but what about, Marinette? I feel like I betrayed her guys. I told her I would get her with Adrien."

"Don't worry about that. We'll figure something out, ok? Right now just worry about you and Adrien." Alya eased you. You nodded taking in her words.

"Right." You never felt happier in your life. Everything that happened over the couple of days shouldn't matter. Adrien was the one for you and that's all you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like this story. I was just so ready for the romance and drama to start. There will be loads of smut later as promised. Hopefully my writing will better so that you can get the most out of those scenes.   
> Enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

Even if you did confess your deep love for Adrien and felt somewhat peace, you could barely call it that. You loved Adrien with all your heart. You took Alya's advice and left things in her hands to worry about. Mari could get over it and be happy for you but you knew that wasn't going to be easy for her. If she became mad with you, you felt that you deserved it. If it was the other way around, you've been just as upset. The fact of the matter is that she doesn't know. These were just thoughts that haunted you to no end. Your conscience was eating away at you just to make you feel bad. Telling you that it was a selfish choice. You knew it was selfish on all sides but that didn't stop the thoughts. 'It's ok to be selfish' is what you told yourself when they never stopped. Often leaving you clenching your head as they would get worse.

You even had to call Adrien just to ease your mind. The calls would be frequent, no more that twice a week. The calls would be late in the night. The time your mind should be at ease so that sleep could invade.

"Do you want to spend the night again? I'm sure I can get you in the house without my dad finding out." It wasn't rare to spend the night at Adrien's. Neither was the sex.

One time it had gotten too bad for you to even simply sit by yourself so you call and asked Adrien if you could stay over. You never heard the fastest 'of course' in your life. It wasn't hard convincing his dad to let you stay. It was odd in itself but that wasn't your main focus of that night. You only wanted to find a way to bring structure back to your mind. You had no plan but Adrien did. You found yourself in his room touching and feeling whatever you could of him. He was like a drug that night. His fingers danced over your skin as he made gentle love to you. It was super late in the night by then. Everyone was sleep but you two. It unerved you a little for the fear of being heard but his slow strokes would bring you back to him. The everything you needed to worry about.

You sighed. "As much as I would love that, I don't think it's safe to be moving around the streets this early in the morning." You looked at the clock beside your bed reading 2:00AM.

"Mm. I guess your right but are you sure you're fine?" You could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll call you later. I'm feeling sleepy now." Your eyes drooped a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." That brought a smile to your face. Even though he confessed a week ago, it still brought butterflies to your stomach.

"Love you too." You hung the phone up and placed it on the nightstand beside your bed. Turning the lamp on it off as well.

...

"You know I would love to rub this in Chloe's face. Us being together." You had wrapped yourself around Adrien's arm, head resting on his shoulder as you walked to school together. A sweet chuckle left his lips.

"I bet you would but even you know it would be in the harshest way possible."

You clenched your hands into fists. "If it means leverage over the little bit- brat, I mean, then yeah."

Adrien had ruffled your hair as you caught your slip. He stopped and slipped his arm from yours, grabbing both your fists in his. He bent down to give you a kiss. Lately, if you watched your profanity, he would give you kisses as a reward. Sometimes they were out of nowhere. Making your heart flutter.

"I hate how you can do that to me." You had broken the kiss.

"Do what?" He looked at you, playful confusion on his features.

"Don't make me say it." You glared at him.

"I'm being serious." A smirk hinted at the corner of his lips.

"Fuck it." You walked ahead of him arms crossed.

Adrien followed you. A knowing smile on his lips. His hands tucked in his pockets. He loved making you flustered, it became a favorite pastime.

...

You were starting to near the school so it meant that you would have to act like you weren't dating Adrien. That meant no kisses or touching. Sometimes you would forget were you where and reach for his hand just to quickly snatched it away. Adrien would do the same as well. Forgetting he and you weren't by yourselves.

Nino and Alya weren't far. Both standing at the base of the stairs leading into the school. You walked up to both of them. Adrien right beside you now.

"Hey guys." Both you and Adrien greeted.

Alya, ignoring the greeting, immediately grabbed your shoulders. "Girl, I have a plan that will fix everything."

"Mind telling me before my arms drop off?" You wiggled in her grip a bit.

She let go of you. "Sorry."

"So the plan?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow her way.

"Well Nino and I did some snooping. Turns out Nathaniel still has a crush on Marinette."

"Still? I thought that would have gone away after you gathered some of our classmates to help get us together. Nathaniel was involved in helping."

"It's basically the same way of how I secretly loved you but tried getting her with you instead." You added.

"Exactly. For a fact we know that Mari is hanging on to a small thread of hope of getting with Adrien. She has been hanging with Nathaniel as of late and I don't mean as in just a friendly way." Nino said.

"That means that she may not object to the idea of going out with him. The more they hang out, the more they would feel receptive of each other." Alya animated with her hands.

"Hm. It doesn't seem too bad. It could work." You tapped your chin in thought.

"I'm sure it will. Me and Nino have it under control!" After the carnival thing, Mari stopped mentioning Adrien. Alya, Nino and Adrien all knew but you. They decided it was better not to since your break downs. They wanted to avoid adding more to your trouble.

The school yard started to fill with students. Becoming obvious that it was almost time for school to start. You wanted to get inside before Mari arrived. It was still a bit awkward to be around her. Until the situation was resolved, you didn't want your conscience attacking you when she was.

Taking a the stairs, loud screams started to fill the air as well as...perfume?

An akumatised villian soon flew above the school. She looked around the school yard of many frantic students trying to get away.

"Where is she?" She menacingly said as she slowly looked around. Her eyes lit up in excitement when her eyes caught yours. "There!"

She began to swoop down towards you. Adrien wrapped you in his arms as he ducked out the way.

"Hey! Back off!" You saw Nino and Alya getting into fighting stance in front of you.

"Guys, no!" You tried.

The villian landed on her feet. Not far from them both. "How about you two go play~" She sprayed some type of pink fume on both of them.

"Cover your nose." You did exactly as Adrien told you.

You saw Alya and Nino look at each other before smashing their lips together. You didn't have enough time to make a noise of disgust because Adrien had pulled you into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my o.O who is the new villian and what kind of power does she have? 
> 
> Reminder that everyone is aged up to 18, so they are in their final months of high school.
> 
> Enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8

"For whatever reason, she is solely after you. We have to hide you." We got to an empty classroom.

You grabbed him by his arms. "Your staying right?" You looked in his eyes for an answer.

"I have to help the others and get them to safety."

"You always do this, Adrien, what about your safety? I don't want you hurt." You squeezed him.

He planted a kiss on your forehead. "I'll be safe. I promise. Now please stay here." He couldn't stress it enough as he ran out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Damnit, Adrien." You muttered under your breath. Every time someone was akumatised, he would run off. He always came back safe but you couldn't help being worried.

Finding that sitting there was a waste while others were being harmed, you ran out the room.

When you stepped out the building, the site before you made you want to barf. Couples were everywhere, sucking off each other's faces. All were getting handsy.

"Get a room." You took off down the street. Following the smell of the perfume. You assumed it was a love perfume meant for only couples because of all the single people running and screaming to get away from the villian, which was the way the perfume lead.

Arriving at the scene of the villian fighting Chat and Ladybug. You hide behind a corner, peeking at what was going on.

"Where is she? She's always with you!" The villian was blocking attacks with her huge glass perfume vial.

"I'm not telling you!" Chat struggled a bit as she struck his baton with her vial. Lady tried to get her from behind but quickly dodged out the way as the same glass vial was swung at her.

"Stay out of this bug! This is between me and the cat~" she purred. "Once I have the girl, my plan will be complete." She eyed Chat.

"What do you want (Y/n) for?" Chat dangerously stooped low. Ready to pounce.

"You don't remember? You declining my offer to sample my new brand of perfume. It was lovers edition. You and Ms. (Y/n) were supposed to be the faces of _'Je t'aime'_. It was going to do wonders for me but since you declined, I lost my job." Her voice wasn't as teasing anymore. It became much angrier. While she was getting even more upset, Ladybug sneakily came up behind the villian, readying her yo-yo to smash the giant bottle.

"All you had to do was simply spray it, give a little intimate kiss and be done." She was stalking close to him now. Chat took a step back every time she took one.

"I'm sorry that it had to be that way but we are only teenagers. An intimate kiss would be a little much don't you think?" Chat was against the wall now. The villian began reaching for her vial.

"Now, Lady!" You came from behind you hiding spot. Ladybug shot her yo-yo at the bottle. It smashed into millions of little pieces. The liquid spilling out.

"Where's the butterfly? What is this?" While you trying to piece together what was happening, you didn't hear the screams from Chat telling you to watch out or see the cloud of fumes encircle you both as he ran toward you.

The villian let out a maniacal laugh. "Finally! Now that you both are under my special spell meant for only you two, why don't you go test it out?" A grin spread across her face as she watched Chat take you in his arms.

Your legs wrapped around his waist in an instant. Your hands brought Chat's face to yours. Your lips smashed into his. He began taking off in a run. You couldn't tell where. All you knew was that your body couldn't resist him. You didn't even hear the yells from Ladybug or the fight between her and the villian continue.

You had to have him. You were aching just at the thought of his body on yours. His arm that supported you drapped just at you ass. Gripping and squeezing as much as he could. A gasp  left your mouth. Your hands made way to his suits zipper. Pulling it down to expose his chest. You gave it a long moan filled lick. He pressed his hips into yours as you did. His bulge pressing into your womanhood.

Swiftly he landed on your balcony and kicked the doors open. He threw you down on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of your head.

"Beg for me." His eyes bore down on your face. Looking at the way your face contorted in pleasure, his hips grinded into your roughly. A small plea left your lips.

"I can't hear you." One of his hands gripped your face to look at him. He stopped moving all together.

"Please, Chat I need you! Fuck me till I see stars! I want you inside me! Please!" You tried to grind into him.

He let go of your face and pulled you to the very edge of the bed. His fingers gripped the top of pants, pulling them down as well as your panties. His face was in front of your exposed heat. His cool breath on it sent chills up your spine and a moan. He placed both your legs on his shoulders, his eyes never leaving yours. You sat up on your elbows to see take a long lick of your warm, wet heat. A shaky gasp left you.

He sucked on your bug. Flicking it with his tongue. He began adding one finger. Taunting you with slow strokes before adding another. He scissored you, his claws brushing your insides.

A whine was in your throat. Gripping the sheets, you pushed your heat closer to his mouth. You felt your walls tighten on his fingers. You bucked your hips against his finger thrusts.

"Chat!" You came all over his fingers. Pushing his head closer to your heat to lap up your juices.

Your hand left his hair to rub slow cirles over you clint. He stood up, you watching his every move as he did. He brought the fingers to his lips. Popping them in his mouth. Sucking off all you left over juices.

You could feel yourself become excited again as you watched. You began to pick up speed but his hand tightly gripped yours, stopping you from moving any further. A whined again at the loss of friction.

"Please." You pulled at his zipper. Bringing it down all the way. He let go off your hand to slip out the suit completely. His body was amazingly familiar. Everything. You seen it before somewhere.

He didn't give you enough time to think about it as he slipped you out your shirt and bra. Leaving you bare to him. Not even a second later, he slammed right into you.

"Oh!" You moaned, gripping on to his hands that held your legs.

His thrusts began fast and rough. The way he was fucking you was new. His body may have been familiar, so had his length, but the way he was angling at your spot was new.

Your mind was slipping from you. His strokes were getting faster. Much harder and deeper. It was driving you insane. You were screaming his name by now. Digging your nails into his hand as you felt your walls tighten one again. You could feel him twitch inside you and began rubbing your thighs. Something Adrien did when you both were together.

You came on his length, moaning his name to the high heavens. He gave a few more sloppy thrusts before coming in you. Your name leaving his mouth in a soft groan.

You brought him down for a tender kiss. He brought you into his arms as you did. He cradled your head with his hand pushing farther into you.

As he did you couldn't help moaning Adrien's name. Chat completely froze, breaking the kiss and pulling away enough to look at you in shock.

"Am I wrong?" You looked at him knowingly. No amusement at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too early? I feel like it's too early to reveal identities but I got carried away. Oh well.  
> Enjoy~


	9. Chapter 9

He hadn't said a word.

You looked at him harder. "Tell me, Adrien. Am. I. Wrong?"

He swallowed after thinking of his response. "No. Your not."

Your hands covered your face as you sighed.

Adrien could feel that he was in trouble so he did his best to justify.

"I-Im sorry. I would've loved to tell you but I couldn't. (Y/n), please don't do this. You-"

He was cut off by your laughter.

Your hands came down from your face to cup your stomach. Your head was thrown back in laughter.

Adrien couldn't help but look confused. The air felt strange now. He didn't know if he should laugh with you or just sit and watch.

"This is amazing." Your laughing had toned down a notch. You were looking at him now. Your hands were gripping his. "I'm not mad. If anything, I understand."

"So why did you look like you were going to rip my head off?"

"Because, Adrien, me thinking Chat was another person and then finding out he was you is a complete shock."

"How did you find out? When?"

You embarrassingly looked the other way. "Now, actually."

He looked at you with a smirk.

"Shut up." You playfully punched his shoulder. "You gave little hints. How could I not pick up on it?" You smirked up to him.

"Like?"

"Like you getting upset whenever someone talks bad about Chat. You said you were a fan but it seemed too good to be true."

"That couldn't be the only thing." He pressed on.

"The black cat you got me at the carnival was a little help too and the fact that you didn't bother changing your habits. Your sexual habits."

"I can't help it when it comes to you." His hands ran up your thighs. Pressing his still connected hips into yours.

A gasp left your lips. You slapped the hands that were gripping your thighs. "Stop before Ladybug shows up and sees us going at it-" You stopped short at what you said. "She's out there still dealing with the villian!"

Chat pulled away from you and you both quickly put back on your clothes.

"We need to get to her quick!" Chat said.

"No need." Both you and Chat looked over to an exhausted Ladybug, who stood in your balcony doors.

"Um. How long have you been standing there?" You asked.

"Literally, just hopped up here." She plopped on to one of your many recliners.

You inwardly sighed in relief. If lady caught a naked you and Adrien, you would have passed out. Not only because of your nudity, but also because if your conversation. You knew he needed to keep up the secret identity thing. Already having yourself know was enough.

"So I'm assuming everything is back to normal and the city isn't sucking each other's face off anymore." You sat back on your bed.

"Yes, the people are fine. However, it seems that Hawkmoth is getting weak or at least not putting in as much effort as he used too."

Chat sent her a confused look. "What do you mean?" His arms were crossed, leaning against a wall not far from beside you.

"It's exactly what I said. When I was fighting with 'Fume', as the villian called herself after you two went off, she had a tendency to repeat what he said during the whole battle. He kept telling her that time was running out and he wouldn't be using his power for a while." Lady now sat cross legged.

"Did he say for how long?"

"No. That's what has me on edge. It can spell trouble for the whole city."

"So what are you going to do about it?" You asked. If Hawkmoth really was holding off on attacking the city, wouldn't that mean he had a huge plan or something?

"Theres not much we can do. We'll make an announcement saying that Hawkmoth has decided to stop his attacks." She was serious now. "All we can do is keep an eye out for when he shows up again. (Y/n) that means you too. Your apart of the team now in away since your involvement with dealing with the attacks as of late. I will let Chat know when it's time." Her gaze was on you.

You knew that Ladybug and you were close but having her include you in helping made you feel a brand new bond between you two. It honestly felt like you were making up for something.

You gave your best smile before nodding in agreement.

"Ok now that that's settled, im heading home. That akuma was something today and made me feel a bit ickey inside after seeing all those people." She made gagging sound as she began to jump off your balcony. "Oh!" She turned back to you and Adrien. "Turns out that perfume that was used on you both was indeed the one you were supposed to promote. When I broke it, the akuma was in it. I'll let you both see fit with that little piece of information." She sent a smile at both of you before swinging off your balcony.

You stared after her. Adrien took it upon himself to close your balcony doors after her. He turned to you.

"I think it actually smelt pretty good."

"Yeah but we ended up fucking. That seems more like an adult kind if smell." You ran a hand over the base if your neck. "Plus it doesn't smell good together with after sex."

"That's true but that was because of her powers. It would have been a great perfume to wear on a regular."

He was in front of you now. His voice low and one hand gripping your chin. "It may not mix well with after sex but you wouldn't be paying any mind to it as I bring you down from your high." He purred.

You blushed in an instant. "You just added another reason to hating cats. If it's not your bad puns, it's your overly flirty attitude." You pushed his face from yours.

His ring suddenly beeped before changing him back. A small black cat flew out his ring and landed in your lap.

"Need. Camabert."

You eyed the little being that laid lazily across your lap. "Is this your Kwami?" It dawned on you that you never seen a Kwami and now that you know Adrien's secret, you would be seeing this little guy often.

"His name's Plagg." Adrien handed him a rather big piece of the stinky cheese. "He's love for camabert is insane in my opinion."

Plagg engulfed the entire cheese in one bite. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I should stop eating it." He held out his hand for another piece to which Adrien gave him.

A little giggle left your lips. "Why does he need the cheese?" You were rad your index finger on Plagg's stomach in small circles. The Kwami, already finished his cheese, relaxed into your touch.

"It's so that he can get his energy back up. Every Kwami has a taste for specific snack or snacks. His just so happens to be a stinky piece if cheese."

"Like I said: not gonna stop eating it." Plagg had his eyes closed now. Almost dozing off.

"What about Ladybugs?" You looked over to Adrien who had taken a seat beside you.

"I don't know. I can't see what her Kwami looks like without finding out her identity."

You hummed in acknowledgement. "So is me finding out your secret a bad thing?"

He gently slapped his knees in thought. A sigh leaving his lips. "I wouldn't say so. If me and Lady found out each other's identity, that would be worse."

"What would happen if you did?"

He only shrugged.

You went back to looking at the now sleeping Kwami in your lap. "Well since I found out, nothing seems to have happened. I guess I'm safe to know then."

Adrien scooted closer to you. He let an arm slide around your waist. "I still would have let you know no matter the consequences." His lips feel upon yours in a sweet kiss.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You met Plagg! Isn't he just the cutest! Not that you'll mention that out loud though. Something is up with Hawkmoth and it doesn't seem to be good. That could mean bigger and badder trouble.  
> Enjoy~


	10. Chapter 10

"So there's more of you?" Laying in your hands was Plagg, chewing on a piece of camabert.

"Yep."

"Like how many more?"

"A lot. The ladybug and cat miraculous are the main miraculous to be put in use. If another is thrown in the mix, it's usually there just to help." The small cat popped the last piece of cheese in his mouth.

"(Y/n), don't you think your bombarding him with questions?" Adrien walked beside you with his hands in his pocket. Again he decided to pick you up so that you could walk to school together. You found it to be a great way to get to know Plagg and learn about the powers your boyfriend had.

"Not at all. Plagg seems to be ok with it." You turned your attention back to the mini cat. "The cat miraculous destroys right? And the ladybug creates? Together they make a powerful duo. If things get too drastic, they can give a miraculous out?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Plagg threw his hands up in exclamation. You giggle and rubbed the top of his head. He purred.

"Aww, (Y/n), you never do that to me when I'm Chat." Adrien whined.

"That's because you aren't cute."

Plagg stuck his tongue out at the blond.

Before Adrien could say anything, you cut him off.

"You were sexy. That in itself earned something entirely different." You smirked.

Adrien paused for a second. A Rosy tint on his cheeks. You stopped so that your boyfriend could recollect himself. You handed Plagg back over to him as he did. You were starting to near school by now. Adrien placed Plagg in his shirt pocket.

"I don't know why you got so worked up. I only meant kisses." You smiled at him. Someone suddenly bumped your shoulder pretty hard as they passed by, causing them to drop their things. Not minding the pain in your shoulder, you bent down to help pick up their things.

"Here you go." You looked up to see a boy about a year and grade younger than yourself. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. He didn't seem like he was into the punk/goth get up but still had an edge to him.

"Thanks. It's my first day here at the school." Both of you stood. You placed his things back in his hands. His brushed against yours. You didn't pay any mind to it but Adrien sure did.

"It's a bit late in the year for you transfer. We only have about two months left." He said his voice was friendly but you could tell otherwise. By now he was right behind you. Hands eagerly wanting to pull your hips close to his.

"Tell me about it." The boy rolled his eyes, sighing. He held out his hand for you both to shake. "Tristan." You were the first to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. The name's (Y/n). This is Adrien. My best friend."

Adrien never really had a problem with you still calling him your best friend to everyone for obvious reasons but he wanted just this one time for you to call him your boyfriend. He, nonetheless, shook Tristan's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tristan."

Tristan gave a firm shake back. "Likewise, Adrien."

It sounded weird to you how they said each other's name.

"Well, Tristan, welcome. Hope you have a great first day. If you need anything, me and Adrien will be glad to help." You smiled at the boy. He smiled back.

"Thanks. I'll be on my way then. See you guys later." He waved before walking off. You waited a while before turning toward Adrien. You flicked his forehead.

"Why are you being like that? It's almost like you felt threatened. Just as if your were a cat."

"I was being nice as usual." Adrien rubbed his sore forehead. You rolled your eyes.

"I know how you work, Adrien. I've been your friend for a while now. That just a minute ago had underlying meaning. Wanna tell me what it was?"

Adrien sighed. "I didn't like how close he was."

"His heart started beating faster when that boys hand brushed against yours." Plagg said from inside Adrien's shirt pocket. Adrien poked the pocket. "Ophf!" Plagg let out.

"I don't know how you even saw that without him seeing you." Adrien said.

You chuckled. "So you were jealous."

"I wouldn't call it jealousy. Protective? Definitely." He rested his hands on the side of your hips. "I don't like other men coming too close my valuables." His lips were close to yours.

"Valuables?" You breathed against his lips.

"Mhm. Your too precious to me." He was about to press a kiss to your lips but you quickly pulled away and ran to the nearest bush. He ran after you, hearing that you just emptied your stomach out behind it. He held your hair out the way and rubbed small circles on your back. Once he knew you were about done, he grabbed a napkin from his bookbag he usually kept for when Plagg made a mess with the cheese and need to clean himself up. He wiped around your lips.

"You ok?"

You nodded. Not really trusting your breath.

Adrien grabbed some mint gum from his bookbag and gave it to you. You unwrapped it and popped it in your mouth.

"Are you sick?"

"Pretty sure I'm not. Lately, I've been getting nauseous but never really threw up. This is the first."

Adrien sighed. "Maybe you should just got home and rest."

You quickly shook your head. "No need. I feel pretty good now that I got whatever it was out my system." Your face changed. "This gum tastes pretty off. How long have you had this?"

"Just got it the other day." He looked at you oddly.

"Huh. Tastes like you got it about a month ago." You continued to chew it anyway.

Adrien stood up, offering you his hand. "Come on. The sooner we get to school, the quicker we can be done with it for the day and the faster we can get to my house."

You took his hand and stood up. "Why are we going to your house?" You dusted your knees off.

"Today is a day off for me and I want to spend it with you by cuddling. We haven't done it for a while."

"God you are cringy." You laughed. "Sure. We can do that."

He kissed your temple. "I would kiss your lips but I don't trust that breath."

"Ah!" You froze. "I'm usually the cruel one! Don't switch the roles here!" You stomped your foot down.

"You say that like it's good." A smirk was on his face as he walked away from you.

"Hey! It's not but we both know how this relationship works! Your supposed to be the nice, cool headed one! Come back here!" You ran after him as he had gotten pretty far ahead due to your excessive talking. "Listen to me!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of reader being a little stubborn and Adrien being her calmer half. I like this story more than my other one as you can see with all the extra detail this one holds compared to No Matter. Either way:  
> Enjoy~


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok so they haven't gotten here yet. That gives us a enough time to plant the notes."

"Do you think it's gonna work, Alya?" You walked beside the brunette. Behind to both was Nino and Adrien, listening in on the plan.

The girl nodded. "I'm sure her Adrien phase is about almost done. So by 'accidentally' meeting Nathaniel at Pont des Arts where Andre has set up his ice cream cart, Mari will have no choice but to believe that it was meant to be."

"That seems like a bit of coincidence. Andre's ice cream usually come out accurate. How do you know the ice cream will show her Nathaniel?" Adrien said.

"We don't but considering you and Mari didn't get together back in tenth grade, he can't make the mistake of making her an Adrien ice cream cone. It will look like his love accurate ice cream is pretty... inaccurate." Nino added.

"That's true but doesn't it already look bad since she didn't get with him after receiving the the ice cream?" You adjusted the books in your hands. You all made it in to the class room before the others. Alya set the notes in their positions.

"That's true but that won't be a problem when Mari and Nathaniel get together at the ice cream stand." Alya came back over to you three.

"I hope this goes well. The guilt I had before has gone down but it still bothers me ever so often." You told her. She placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Stop worrying. You have my word that it will work."

"Morning, guys." Mari walked in the class and to her seat. As she sat in it, she spotted the piece of paper on her desk. She scanned over it before holding it close to her chest. A blush making it's way on her cheeks.

"You ok, Mari?" Alya came up beside her. Gently laying a hand in her her back.

"Y-yeah! N-no need to worry!"

Alya gave the girl a little pat on her back. More people were starting to file into the room. You spotted Nathaniel making his way up to his seat, only to stare down into it. He eyed the piece of paper before opening it. It took him a while to really grasp what the paper had said. He awkwardly stuffed the paper in his bag and took his seat a little took quickly. Almost falling out of it. He hid his beet red face in his sketch book.

"All we can do is hope." You mumbled.

The two boys behind you nodded.

...

It was lunch time so that means about a hour of free time. The time both Marinette and Nathaniel would be making their way to Pont des Arts.

Everyone made their way out of the classroom. Mari quickly hopped out her chair and followed. Nathaniel was a little more slower so you, Adrien, Nino and Alya were the last to leave. 

"Ok. We have to split up. Me and (Y/n) will make sure Mari is on her way and the boys will be looking after Nathaniel." Alya reached in her bag to pull out 2 walkie-talkies. "I'm sure you know what these will be used for. Now let's go before we lose them."

Everyone nodded before making their way out the school.

You and Alya spotted Mari not far away. You both caught up close to her but not enough for her to notice.

From where you were, you could see her talking. It looked like it may have been directed at something. It could have been to herself.

"I knew you were a little weird but not this weird, Mari." You mumbled.

"Blue bird is making her way to a bus. We're gonna follow her on to it." Alya called in to the walkie.

Static came through from the other side. "Copied that. Our Target has decided he is going to walk and draw a few pictures along the way." Nino's voice came threw.

A slight giggle left your lips. "Lame"

Alya kicked your ankle.

"Ow." You quickly mewled.

"Roger. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere else. Only intervene then."

"Got it. Over and out."

Alya stepped from behind your hiding spot and made her way to the bus with you behind her. You both grabbed a seat all the way in the back.

"Can you use your words next time you would like me to not make sly comments? You have the strength of muscle builder so that means that kick was pretty hard." You lightly glared at the brunette. Minding to keep your voice below a whisper.

Alya sent you a sheepish look. "Sorry. I'll try to tell you verbally next time."

The bus began to move after everyone boarded.

...

Not long after, the bus finally stopped. Mari got off with you and Alya behind her. You weren't at the bridge yet so that meant a little bit of walking.

"Blue bird is almost to the perch." Alya checked in.

"Tangerine has rolled back on track. He stopped to get some flowers."

You held in a laugh at the nick names.

"How far are you?"

"About 5 minutes away." You heard Adrien on the other end.

"Roger."

"What made you you both come up with those names?" You snickered.

"Thought it would be obvious. You know because of their hair?"

"I thought Nathaniel would have been a carrot."

"I guess but a carrot doesn't roll like a tangerine would."

You looked at her plainly out the corner of your eye. "You and Nino are sooo meant to be together."

"I know. Tell me more about it."

Just than you felt the contents in your stomach coming up. This time you ran  over to the nearest trashcan and let it out.

Alya patted your back when you stood back up.

You sniffled a little bit. "I'm good. Just a little light headed. It'll go away."

It wasn't a lie. You would have to tell Adrien later.

Alya nodded. "I hope so. That isn't normal for a light-headedness."

The bridge came into view. You and Alya moved out of plain site. Mari had made her way over to Andre.

"Ok she's following the note accordingly." Alya squealed. You watched intensely as he had began citing her what type of person he saw in her future.

The first scoop was purple. The second was deep blue. The third was orange.

"That's the colors Nathaniel wears and his hair color." You stared in awe as he was scary accurately describing the boy.

Mari didn't seem upset at it at all. She actually smiled at the cone that was gently placed in her hand. You could tell that she was in love with whoever she was picturing in her head.

You felt a tap on your shoulder. You jumped, turning around slightly to see Adrien behind you. Nino was beside Alya.

"Sorry. Forgot." He apologized. You let out a sigh before asking.

"Where's Nathaniel?"

Adrien pointed back in front of you. You turned to see a happy Mari and Nathaniel chatting away. She was showing him the ice cream. He looked at it in awe as she did.

"It seems like it worked." Alya said.

Nathaniel grabbed Mari's hand in his.

"Oh yeah. Totally worked." Adrien added.

Relief flooded your body. "Thank God." You leaned against the wall you were hiding behind. "I'm ready to go now."

"Agreed. We still have a few classes and need to eat lunch." Adrien sighed.

"Can it be a big lunch? I'm super hungry for some reason."

"Of course. Want pizza?"

"Naww. I'm not craving pizza. Something a little different."

"Well while you two figure that out, me and Alya are heading somewhere else." Nino and Alya both walked away. You waved goodbye to them both.

"How about Italian?" Adrien continued.

"Now your talking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sure you all know where this is heading which is why I made the characters aged up so it's not considered under age.   
> Enjoy~


	12. Chapter 12

This is how you would love to spend your days. Wrapped up in Adrien's arms in his bed and watching what ever was on Netflix. Not a care in the world. Something you took time in when you got the chance.

"My back is starting to hurt a bit. Can we switch positions?" You looked up to him.

He nonetheless opened his arms and brought you on top of him. You buried your face in his neck. His hands rested on your lower back.

"Are you feeling good? Normally, you like to be on your side."

"I don't know. Earlier when we were out getting Nathaniel and Mari together, I threw up again."

"You did?"

You nodded. "That's the second time today. I haven't eaten anything except the lunch you brought me. That tasted a bit off and lately my breast have been really sore. Me laying against you like this is only bringing me discomfort."

He sat up against the headbored carefully. You pulled away from him just enough to look at him.

"But you said you were fine earlier."

"I know but I honestly have been feeling off."

He felt your forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I told you I wasn't sick." You slouched.

"Well we don't know what's wrong."

You bit your lip. "....I may have a slight idea." He looked at you questionably. You pressed on. "Have we ever used a condom?"

You felt his body tense up under yours. The idea had came after eating lunch. You were scarfing down plate after plate. It wasn't normal but you found yourself wanting more each time. It made you realize alot of things at that point.

"How long has it been since we got together?" You asked lowly.

"About a 4 weeks." He replied.

"So a month." You hands shakily rested on your legs.

Adrien noticed, slipping his into yours. "Even if it may be that, you have no need to worry. I'll be right here for you." His hands moved up and over your stomach. "For them as well."

"I'm sure you will, Adrien, but we are considered pretty young. We haven't even started life yet. Both of us don't have jobs or anything."

"I know. I know." He soothed. "But I have the money right now to be considered well financially stable. Whatever you need, I can take care if it."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't worry about him. He is another story for another time. Just be happy like I am about the child."

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant."

"So what? Your giving off all the symptoms."

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"It means the world to me because I wouldn't wanna have a child unless it was with you."

Hearing him tell you he was happy to have a child with you was phenomenal. It had worried you to death and back that you made a big mistake but having him there to ease your mind once again brought you to a revolution. You couldn't careless about what could happen. Long as you had him.

You moved yours arms to wrap around his neck. Looking into his eyes lovingly. "Have I ever told you I love you?" You placed your forehead against his.

"Always but usually they are not phrased that way." His hand ran small cirles in on your stomach.

"Well I love you." You gave him a peck before letting your head fall into the crock of his neck again. "Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired."

Adrien chuckled before laying back down. Adjusting himself so that he was comfortable. "Tomorrow we go to the store to get a pregnancy test. I want to be as sure as possible."

All you did was hum as you feel asleep on him.

...

"Please stop." You watched Adrien pace back and forth from the couch. In your hands was the test. You had just came out the bathroom to see your boyfriend biting his thumb between his teeth, clamping and unclamping the other hand. If it wasn't already obvious, he was excited for the news. "You pacing back and forth is not gonna make it go by any faster."

"I can try can't I?"

"You know that's not how the world works."

"Let me be. I mean come on. I know your pumped about this as much as I am." He had stopped by now.

"I am but you don't see me about to shit my pants."

"I'm gonna make you do something else in your pants if you keep cursing."

"Bite me."

"Of course with pleasure."

A beep resounded from your hands. You held the piece of plastic up to see it better.

"What does it say?" Adrien came a bit closer.

"I'm only seeing one line..." Adrien's face almost dropped completely. "Nahhh, I'm just kidding. We're having a baby. Woah!"

Adrien had you swept up into his arms so quick. Bouncing with joy and twirling you around in his arms happily.

"Adrien, if you do another spin, I'm gonna puke on your nice white rug."

"Oh!" He gently placed you back on the couch. "Sorry. I'm just really excited. I get to be a father. I want to be the best father this kid will ever have. This is the chance I get to make my child's life better than mine was. I want him to have both his parents there for him."

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Just a gut feeling." He knelt in front of you.

"What if I wanted a girl?"

"I know you wouldn't a girl because of all the extra work she would be but you would also care for her regardless."

"Hm. That's true. I'd rather prefer having a boy though."

Adrien's hands gripped your sides.

"I'm telling you. It's going to be a boy." He laid a kiss on to your clothed stomach. "I can see it now."

You ran a hand through his hair. "Imagine him adoring the superhero Chat Noir. Always wanting to be like him and have every single piece of merchandise that screamed Chat."

"And he will get it. Even if he may not know it's me, the fact that he wants to be like me would be heart warming enough."

Your hand caressed down to cup his cheek. "I can't wait for those moments."

You looked at each other with pure love and admiration. The child you have growing inside you was unplanned but you never saw the disappointment in it when you had someone who loved it as well. Even if you hadn't had someone to share it with, you could share it with your child. The light of your relationship. The good that came out of a strange month.

"Do I get to be involved in the family as well? I would really love that."

"Plagg!" Adrien whined. "We were having a moment."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to see where I stand in this." Plagg replied snarkily.

"Of course, Plagg. You were already apart of it." You held your hand out for him to sit in. He hugged your thumb as tight as he could.

"Thank you!"

"I'm going to love what the future has in store for us." You grinned.

Adrien rested his head on your knees. Watching all the while, the joy in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another one. I'm just pushing these things out! I'm trying to get as much of this story done as I can because college is just around the corner and I won't be able to really update as often.  
> Enjoy~


	13. Chapter 13

You were still a little nervous despite Adrien's soothing words.

You didn't know much about pregnancy and didn't know where to start. Emotionally, you were switching up often. Physically, walking wasn't hard but in your lover back you did have little pains. Nothing that was too serious. You weren't even showing yet since it was only the third week of the second month.

Adrien in the other hand, being that parent, researched early pregnancy. According to him and the website, you wouldn't be showing till around about  your 4th month. He told you that eating a lot was a must by now because the baby would be taking nutrients from you and that meant having to keep up the nutrients set aside for yourself.

It was mind boggling to say the least. You could only imagine what the next few months had to bring. That set aside though, you still had to tell everyone sooner or later. You are graduating in a month so by then you would have already come to terms with what you were going to say and how you were saying it. Your only hope is that Adrien's dad doesn't go ape shit or something. For a man his age, you suspect that he would tone down a bit but with him still having some sort of lease on Adrien, it concerned you.

Without your parents and your brother here, Adrien was all you had left. If you were taken him and verse via, you didn't know what you would do. Just the thought of it hurt your heart and stomach. It was like a taboo almost.

"Penny for your thoughts?" You turned to see Tristan sit beside you. Both of you have gotten to know each other over the few weeks he had been here.

You decided a bit of fresh air would do you justice of clearing your head. You took a stroll to the park after school so you asked if he wanted to come along.

You probably would have been with Adrien right now but of course he had another photoshoot. You had to persuade him into letting you come to the park, saying that Alya and Mari would be with you. If you had told him Tristan was actually the one to be with you, he would've flipped, not outwardly but you would see it in his words and actions. Nonetheless, Tristan was some sort of protection just in case something did happen, you had brute strength on your side.

"I don't think you'll be getting rich today." You sat arms crossed. Looking back at the many children who ran around the park with their parents not far, spectating their every move. It brought a little warmth to you heart.

"You don't want to tell me even the littlest bit?"

You thought about it. "Um. No."

"Than what was the point in you inviting me out." He chuckled.

"To keep me company while I wait for Adrien."

The raven haired boy grasped his heat. "I see that I'm only the substitute."

You rolled your eyes. "I never said that."

"It sure feels like it. Why aren't you with lover boy anyway? Thought you said you guys were friends."

"We are but sometimes I need space to myself. Look I don't need to explain myself to you. And don't call him that." You pointed a finger his way.

He held his hands up in a surrender. "All I'm saying is that he looks like he gets lots of girls."

"Tell me about it." That just made you want to let the school know that you were the one to claim Adrien.

A little silence feel between you two. Tristan scooted a little closer toward you, leaving a tad bit of space in between you both.

"So how long have you know each other? You and Adrien."

"For about two years now."

"Ah. Did you two become instant friends or did something go down to make you friends?"

You eyed him. "We talked didn't talk to each other much but once the year went on we became great friends and then eventually best friends." It was true but only after the incident with your brother. He was the only one who didn't care for the rumors and saw that your emotions needed mare catering to. If it wasn't for him intervening, you probably would be a little bit more troublesome.

"Sounds like he's a good guy." You couldn't tell the emotions in his voice by now. It put you off a little. You glanced down at your phone for the time.

"It's about time I leave. Adrien is almost done with his photoshoot." You stood up from the bench you were just sitting on. Tristan got up as well.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." You weren't going to let Adrien see you with him. You gathered your things and began walking.

"I know you can but just think about it. Paris is not safe at night and you need someone to look after you." Tristan was right back beside you. Keeping up with your pace which wasn't very fast considering the pain in you back.

"Look, fine." You rubbed the bridge of your nose. A little bit of irritation began settling in. "Just don't keep bothering me the whole walk." Now you would have to explain yourself later.

You didn't catch the little smirk appear on Tristan's lips. "Noted."

...

You saw the photographer packing his things up so you assumed Adrien was done. You walked up to the make and gave him a little hug.

"Hey, Adrien."

He caught the tone of your voice and was about to ask what was wrong till he looked up to see Tristan behind you. A bright smile on his lips.

"Yo. How's it going, Adrien? Thought I'd walk (Y/n) over to ya. Didn't want anything to happen to her along the way." He had placed his hand close to your lower back.

Adrien couldn't tell if the boy was trying to spite him or what. He wanted to slap the boy's hand off you and protectively wrap you in his arms. Take your lips in his as a claiming mechanism, but he knew there was a time for that.

"I told you I would be fine. Nothing was going to happen."

"So you say, but what if I wasn't walking with you?"

"I've done it before. You walking me here was just a waist." You rolled your eyes playfully. You knew Adrien was boiling up inside so you had to end it. "Thanks though. I'll see you later, ok?"

Tristan took his hand off you and placed them in his pockets. "I'll see you later." He walked off with a little hop in his step.

You turned back to Adrien who was glaring at you now.

"I know I'm in trouble but look I wanted to hang with Tristan while I waited for you and with the way your acting I wouldn't have been able to."

"You could have asked. I would have let you."

"Oh really?" You sassily crossed your arms. "By the look you were giving him and now giving me, it says otherwise."

"The point is you lied."

"I'm sorry, ok?" You felt a tear slide down your cheek.

Adrien's eyes soften. He wrapped you in a hug, kissing your temple. "It's ok. All is forgiven." He rubbed your back. You sniffled in his shirt, calming down just enough.

"God I hate these hormones." You mumbled but he heard it clearly. A gentle chuckle ripped through his chest.

"It's gonna be a whole different ball game in the next few months."

"You and that damn site. Are you really that excited?" You pulled away from him enough to look up.

"You already know the answer to that." He beamed.

You slouched.

"You hungry?"

You perked back up at the thought of food. You had been waiting long enough to eat again even though earlier you ate a whole cow.

Adrien grabbed your hand. "Let's go. Tomorrow we have to meet up with Ladybug for the announcement. The quicker I get food in you now, the better you'll be in the morning."

"Can I get something else in me as well?"

Adrien looked down at you for only a second before pulling you along.

"Maybe."

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I'm doing some research on pregnancy because as you can guess, I never had a kid in my life. I want you guys to get an idea of the real thing and not just some randomly thrown together crap. I also hope that story is about amusing as well. I personally do not like when a story is completely serious all the way threw. It makes me bored after awhile.  
> Enjoy~


	14. Chapter 14

Personally, you thought that being apart of the team meant that you would have as much spotlight as Chat Noir and Ladybug but instead they're gonna have you off to the side.

You sat facing a podium where the announcement would be made, arms crossed. You didn't realize that someone came up beside you till you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey, (Y/n), mind if I ask a question?" Ladybug spoke up, her hand resting on your shoulder. She was standing so you had to look up to her.

"Sure." You uncrossed your arms and placed your hands over your knees.

Ladybug popped a squat. "Um. Don't take this as odd for asking, but do you like Chat?"

"Of course. He's a great person to be around. Why wouldn't I?" You knew what she was referring to but it was weird to say you didn't when you knew who was under the mask and fake persona.

"No. That's not what I mean. I'm asking if you like like him."

"No, Lady, me and Chat are only friends and will remain friends." You cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask?" You crossed your arms again and this time wiggled in your seat to make yourself comfortable.

"Just wanted to know. After the that whole thing with Fume, I thought maybe you and Chat did... somethings."

You put on your best disgusted face. "Ew! It may have looked that why but trust me nothing happened."

Lady sighed. It seemed kind of weird that she did. If you answered any different, she would have looked like she may have been betrayed. That scared you a bit.

"Do you like Chat?" That came out a little harsher than you intended but with your ever growing emotional state and the scare of loosing Adrien to someone else caused it.

The bluenette raised her hands in defense. "No! I already have someone to call my own." You inwardly relaxed. "I didn't want things to be awkward between you two and cause more drama than what is needed right now."

"Well you ain't gotta worry about that. Me and Chat talked it over." No longer feeling threatened, a smile appeared across your lips.

"Worry about what?" Chat slowed down his pace as he made his way over.

"Nothing, Kitty. Ladybug and I were just having a 'lady' talks." You quoted.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

You cut him off before he paniced. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm talking about _that_ lady talk."

He only looked you confused and wanted to say that you wouldn't have a period for months but luckily Lady brought her fist down on his head.

"You're almost a grown man and you still don't know what that is? Don't answer."

You giggled at the both of them. "What is it you wanted? You looked like you had something to tell us."

Chat quickly sat back up. "Oh yeah. It's time to make the announcement."

You looked around Chat to see that almost half of Paris had made their way down to see about the big news.

"Big crowd." Suddenly, you were glad that you wouldn't be on stage but tucked away from prying eyes. Plus it wouldn't give the news and every journalist currently here the chance to dig in your life. You've done a good job not getting involved with them and you would like to keep it that way.

"Yeah, which is why we need to get out there and make this announcement." Chat said.

Lady nodded. She started making her way over to stage, Chat following behind her but not without leaving you a wink. Making you smile.

The pair of them waited to be introduced by the mayor before taking their positions behind the many mics on the podium.

"Citizans of Paris, I bring news on the current safety and well-being of the city. As of late, Hawkmoth has decided to take a break from his attacks. After over hearing the conversation between him and his last victim, we have made this discovery." Ladybug stepped to the side to let Chat add on.

"We do not know how long this break with be but me and Lady can promise that if he does make a return," he glared at the cameras that were broadcasting all of this, "he would regret it and that it will be his last."

The crowd cheered. Chat and Ladybug  looked on to the crowd. Many were thanking them for their services.

The camera crews and journalists tried to get answers to their lined up questions.

"With Hawkmoth out of commission, what will you both do?" One reporter asked.

"We will continue to watch over Paris and ensure the means of safety." Lady replied.

"Does that mean taking on the job of putting away criminals on the street?" Another reporter asked.

"While it is our job to keep Paris at peace, we will only get involved when the crime is too much to handle. Otherwise, the police have always down a great job at handling it." Chat said.

After answer a few more questions, both Chat and Ladybug stepped off the stage. Cameras flashing as they did.

"You guys always know how to handle people. Guess it comes with years of practice." They stopped once they got to your hiding spot.

Chat snorted. "You make it sound like we're old."

"Technically, you kinda are." You snorted back.

"Rude." Chat crossed his arms.

A giggle left Ladybug's lips. "I will say that it was hard at first but the more you keep doing it, the better you become at it. Like you said, it takes practice."

"I'll have to agree but I've always found it easy really." Chat tapped his chin.

Ladybug and you both only rolled your eyes at him.

"Is that (Y/n)?! Oh my god!" A reporter had snuck their way over to your little spot.

'Please not now.' You thought. You rubbed your temple at how loud the reporter's voice was. It had gained the attention of others, causing them to run over.

Chat quickly but gently got you on his back. Ladybug defensively stood in front of you both as Chat extended his baton upwards.

The sight of the ground becoming smaller made you want to puke.

"Adrien." You warned.

Getting the memo, he landed on a near by building and give you the chance to collect yourself. After a while, you gave him the ok to continue. He only took to the option of leaping building to building.

"Normally, you aren't scared when I take you home like this. Do you want me hold you in front of me instead?" He stopped on another building.

"Yes, please." Maybe if you couldn't see where you were going and spaces between buildings, you wouldn't be as triggered to throw up.

Adrien steadily placed you on your feet and turned to you so that he could wrap his arms around your waist. You kicked your legs up so that they wrapped around his waist as well, arms also around his neck.

"Comfortable?" He said into your ears. A shiver went down your back as he did.

"Yeah." You snuggled into his hold.

He gently chuckled, stroking your back and once again made his way toward your house.

"You know, even if you aren't showing yet, having your stomach close to me oddly makes me happy and calm." Adrien confessed.

"Are you going to be one of those dad's? The ones that spoils their child and is always protective?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just curious. I don't want out kid to be another Chloe." You watched the scene go by. Enjoying the wind blew past your face.

"Well you're gonna be one of those moms that bring the discipline so it's gonna even out."

"That's true but you have to be a little tough too. I don't want to be the parent our kid hates because I'm mean." Your voice lowered.

Landing on your balcony, Adrien opened the door since you had left it like that because you knew you would be becoming back. Walking inside and closing the door behind him, Adrien sat you down on your feet. He grabbed your chin so that you were looking him in the eye.

Your eyes had began you water up.

"You'll be a wonderful parent. The kid we have will Adrien you the way I adore you. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Adrien placed a kiss on your lips. His thumbs ran under your eyes to wipe away some of the tears that spilled.

You pulled him into a hug and rested your head in his chest.

"Plagg, claws off." A green light embodied him before it disappeared.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mommy, (Y/n). I can tell from all the times you would feed me cheese and rub my tummy so that I fall right into a peaceful nap." Plagg flew to lay on your bed. Him spreadout like a starfish.

"Only because you ask her to. You got lucky that one time when she met you." Adrien had wrapped you in his arms now. Rubbing a hand down your back.

Both of them continued to bicker. All you could do is smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I got some big stuff coming up.


	15. Chapter 15

__

It's had been about a month since the speech about Hawkmoth's temporary retirement.

It's also the last month of school so it was going to be full of exams and stress. The BAC was more of a obstacle considering you wouldn't be able to leave the room of you needed to use the bathroom or have a snack on hand if the baby got hungry. But you chose to worry about that another day.

Right now, it was you and Adrien's time to relax. You both sat in the courtyard of the school on the benches provided. He had you in his lap, arms woven around your middle to keep you from falling. Your head was on his shoulders. You held up a magazine for both of you to see.

You were glad that you could do this in a public place and not have to worry about Marinette. After she got together with Nathaniel, she had came in the next day holding hands with him and even explaining how they left each other secret letters to meet up. It was a pretty great to hear. She had someone finally but also you and Adrien could come out clean.

The day after the Hawkmoth announcement, you and Adrien did decide to tell your classmates. You chose that time because from what it looked like, everything was calm and had fallen in place.

You flipped to a page that had Adrien modeling something other than his father's designs.

"It seems your becoming bigger." You took the fruit he was feeding you into your mouth and turned back to the magazine, chewing and swallowing. "You sure you'll have time for us?" You chuckled.

Adrien knew you were referring to your child as well. "I told you that I would always make time. From my career. Even from saving Paris." He snatched the the book magazine from your hands.

"Hey! Adrien!"

He lifted one of your legs and brought it to his other side, making you spin around to face him. His other arm made sure you didn't fall back. The whole transition was smooth to say the least. You had been pressed against him with a blush dusting your cheeks. He sported a shit eating grin.

"I can't imagine being away from this amazing body. I'll make all the time I can for it." He leaned.

Your heart speed up. Your breathing came out shaky and heavy. Your mind was losing track of thought and started wondering to many other things.

He placed a peck on the corner of your lips before sitting back.

The blush had left from you and your body was no longer rigged.

"You wanted more didn't you? Greedy."

You wrapped your small fingers around his neck. Not at all squeezing, and shook him. "Are you insane?! Of course I did! What kind of move was that, huh?!" You yelled at him while he was a laughing mess.

Someone cleared their throat. Stopping your strangling of Adrien. You both turned to girl who was as equally blond to Adrien. She had blue eyes and a soft face though. Her hair went down her back and stopped at her hips. Her figure was that of an hourglass. She was packing more in the hip and bust areas compared to you (Pretty sure half of you top her though XD).

"Hey, Adrien. (Y/n)." If you didn't know any better, you would have passed off the way she said your name as nothing.

"Hi, Talia." Her name left your lips in a low snarl but you did you best to make it sound nice.

"Hey. What's up?" Adrien's arms loosened from around you.

"I need help with some with my class work and wanted to know if **you** could help me before school resumed." She was only asking Adrien.

He looked down to his phone. "Well lunch is almost over. I guess I could. Are you fine with that?"  He looked to you.

It took everything not to yell a hard ' **hell no** '. "Yeah. Sure. I mean she did just get here, didn't she? So she needs all the help she can get." You fake smiled.

"You are the sweetest." Adrien stood and gave you a kiss before setting you on your feet.

"Yeah, I am." You mumbled.

Talia quickly wiped the disgusted look from her face as Adrien turned to her.

"Great. Let's go." She waited till he was at her side and went on her way. Leaving you crossed armed, watching as they left.

"No need to pout. I'm here for ya."

Tristan's familiar voice reached your ears. You didn't bother turning to him. Too busy watching the door to one of the dance rooms close.

Tristan only sighed. "You made me do this." He pressed his index and middle fingers together and hit some pressure point in your legs. Yours knees gave out, causing you to fall into his awaiting arms.

"What the hell did you just do?!" You screamed from his chest. Your legs were as heavy as lead. You couldn't even lift them to kick him.

"You weren't answering so I- ow! Stop!"

You dig your nails into his arms. Clawing your way up his arms to grab his shoulders.

"My legs may not work but don't think I won't find a way to hurt you." You growled, digging your nails even deeper into his arms.

"Okay, jeez! Stop grasping my arm so hard!" He sat you down on the bench you and Adrien were on earlier.

You unclenched his arm.

"Why can't I move my legs?" You glared at him.

"I hit some points in your leg and relaxed them. You won't be able to move for another 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?! Tristan class starts in 20!"

"So? That only leaves you 10. Ophf!" You punched Tristan in his stomach, making him hunch over.

"Yeah it only leaves me 10! Meaning I won't be able to walk for those 10. Also causing me to be late!!!"

"Okay, my bad. I'll carry you to class. No biggie."

But it was a biggie to you.

"Nah I'm good. I'll wait till Adrien gets back." You crossed your arms, pouting.

"You sure? That could be a long time." He placed his hands on his hips.

"I sure it won't. All she has is class work to do."

"Me and you both know that they just walked into the dance studio."

"So? Even dance students get class work."

"No. They don't. They practice routines in there often."

You glanced at the door of the classroom. You couldn't help but feel a like anxious looking at it. Wondering what they had going on in there. You trust Adrien completely. Otherwise, your promise of keeping him close and honest to you would be worth nothing.

You just didn't trust _**her.**_

Talia came out of nowhere and suddenly her and Adrien are friends. A little too close for your liking. You knew he was friendly and would love to help whenever he could. Something you liked about him but when she started needing Adrien's help more often, it made you feel like he was being ripped from you.

This hasn't been the first time she has interrupted one of your shared moments. For someone who had gotten here about a week ago, she was already causing trouble for you.

Your in your third month so you needed to keep stress low. Talia, though, seemed to have other plans.

"Soo~?" Tristan watched you with a smirk. Your eyes glazed over as you longingly looked at that door. "Class is beginning soon and your legs are still not awake yet. Adrien hasn't come back yet."

You could see that people were starting to come back. You had no choice.

"Fine. Fine. Make it quick please." You lowered your head to look at your feet.

You raised your arms to slip around his neck as he lifted you up bridal style.

"No need to rush. We'll get there on time."

> He made his way up the stairs, leaving behind your mess for Adrien to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter may be a little on the rough side but it'll be clearer eventually. Right now I want it to seem a little wonky.  
> Enjoy~


	16. Author's Note

Should I do another insert?

I want to do more for you guys and provide more for your entertainment while I also update this story. You know, so that you guys can have something to read while this one is being updated.

The update may take a while because I have to make sure my detail is on point and so that I can get the plot in place.

Sorry it isn't an update, however 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is constantly updated on Wattpad. Follow me @TheyCallMeAlmondjoy for notifications.


End file.
